CN Adventures Collide (Hiatus)
by RoyO'Growlahan
Summary: When the greatest adventures enter another world , many possiblities unfold to these fellow adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Finn with strength pounced on Ice King tackling him to the ground. "You're a very crazy man, stop abducting innocent princesses!"Finn says as he twists his nose until he heard a snap in the king's nose. The Ice king screeches loudly, giving him the time to throw the king into the wall.

Meanwhile, Jake was trying to save the Princess who was trapped in an ice cage; the cage was dangling by a thin thread of ice. He quickly ran up the ice stairs, getting to the cage. "Jake, thank glob you're here! Where's Finn anyway?" "Oh busy beating the Ice King to a pulp." He said flatly.

"Now let's get you outta here Princess." Jake turns his right hand into a key and is ready to unlock the cage. Yet suddenly the castle starts to shake violently causing the cage to shatter into ice shards, sending the princess falling. Jake was unable to react quick enough and just watched as the princess came closer and closer to the ground. "Finn, get the Princess!" Jake yells, interrupting Finn in his "secession" with the Ice King.

Princess Bubble Gum fell, screaming and panicking. Finn gets off of the bruised and beaten King to see the panicking Princess falling to her doom. "Princess!" Finn sprints into action heading over to her shadow that was growing ever so larger. Finn leaps into the air, holding his hands out to catch her highness and with success he did. He lands on the ground safely the princess in his arms; smiling at him.

"Thank you Finn and Jake for saving me once again." "Oh it was no big deal Princess Bubble Gum." Princess Bubble Gum kissed Finn and Finn blushed from the kiss. Jake just laughed at Finn for his beet red face. Finn responded with a growl but Jake just shook it off.

As they were about to exit the castle they saw LSP waiting for them."Hey Finn." "Oh hey LSP, why are you out here?" asked Finn. "Is that any of your business?" She said with her usual bratty attitude. "Sorry LSP." Finn apologized, holding his hands up. "Whatever." She said.

A sigh escaped the young boy's mouth a few seconds later. "Hey man what's the problem?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, it's just that we do the same old stuff every day. I want a new challenge or something." Finn folds his arm as he was walking. "Hey dude we can think of something else to do for a while." Jake tried to reassure his bro that they could find something new to do.

Finn in the midst of thought heard a sort of gurgling sound from behind. Finn and Jake turned around to notice a blue portal the size of a boulder. Finn stared in amazement, his mouth wide open. He turned and grabbed LSP's shoulder but she pushed his hand off her shoulder."LSP did you make that portal?" "No lumping way. Plus blue ain't my thing."

"This looks like it has adventure written all over it, dude!" Finn said, his attention focused mainly on the swirling vortex. "I don't know about this dude, it looks to …" "Odd." Princess Bubble Gum chimes in. "Yea, PB is right, it's to odd, I think we should just-" Before Jake could even finish, Finn grabs the dog and Princess BubbleGum , entering the portal without a second thought. "Hey don't leave me here all alone!" LSP squealed, following after

It was a peaceful day in Stormalong for K'nuckles and Flapjack. They were returning back their daily search for candy but they found only scraps. Bubbie was happy to see Flapjack coming down the stairs to Bubbie. Yet something had caught the attention of Flapjack. It was this strange pair of four. They didn't look like residence to Stormalong then who were they. Especially the boy in blue, something about him made Flapjack think. He decided to go greet them.

* * *

The first of many to come updated chapters. Notice many of the major differences. The other chapters will also be updated, just be patient. R&R please, its well appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Yep the newest update to Chapter two of CNAC. I hope you notice the major differences from before. Anyway enjoy the story

* * *

Flapjack turned around and stared at the odd crew. They seemed so outplace, so confused. Flapjack thought they were tourist and were coming to visit Stormalong. He didn't know what but something tickled his fancy about that crew, especially the kid in blue. He decided the best idea was to greet them.

K'nuckles noticed the boy looking at crew, at first he was going to shrug it off and let the boy stare but he didn't want to hear Bubbie's chronic complaining. He knew how protective that whale was with his cabin boy. So K'nuckles turned around and watched as the boy ran over to the group.

"K'nuckles what is my Angel doing?" She asked firmly towards K'nuckles. "Well, how am I suppose to know women?" He said with an attitude. "Hey no need to get an attitude, now go follow my little pumpkin or else!" She glares daggers at K'nuckles but he ignores it. "Yea, whatever. I'll go see what the boy is doing." He said uninterested. He follows after the young cabin boy not too far away from him.

"Hello friends, welcome to Stormalong!" Flapjack runs up to the group, a wide grin on his face. Finn was the first to notice the boy greeting them. "So this is where we are, Stormalong." Finn said. Finn noticed the Candy Barrel; a lot of noise was coming from that direction. "Hey what's that place with all the noise?" Finn points to the building. "Oh that's the Candy Barrels, if you'd like I could give you a tour of Stormalong?" Finn pauses for a minute to look over with it with his team. They all said yes, putting and even bigger grin on Flapjack.

"Wait, I never got your names?" Flapjack asked. "My name is Finn and my bro beside me is Jake." Finn said with pride. Jake waves at the boy with a smile. "This is Princess Bubble Gum and that's LSP or Lumpy Space Princess." "Well my names Flapjack and-" But before Flapjack could finish, he is pulled away by Captain K'nuckles. He was pulled away far enough so the group over there couldn't hear them.

"Oh hey Captain, I was just about to give these guys a tour of Stormalong." Flapjack said. "Well you can't, Bubbie is going to probably throw a gasket if I don't take you back and I don't want that." "But K'nuckles, these guys look like tourist."

K'nuckles takes a minute to look at the tourist and Princess Bubble Gum catches his attention. Unlike LSP, something interested the captain about her.

"Hey Flappy my boy, what's that pink girl's name?" Flapjack looks at the candy princess for a quick second before answering the captain "Her name is Princess Bubble Gum, why do ask Captain?"

The captain's eyes lit up the minute he heard her name. "Flappy, I think we may have found over selves a jackpot of candy." A devious grin formed on his blue face. "What do you mean Captain?" Flapjack asked innocently. "Well if her name is Princess Bubble Gum then who knows, she could lead us to bundle of candy." The captain starts to salivate quickly at the thought.

"But, Captain isn't that wrong?" The cabin boy looked up at his Captain with wide eyes. "No not at all." The Captain lied but Flapjack had no clue he lied in the first place. "Well then you with me?" Flapjack thought about it for a bit before agreeing with him.

So the two head back over to the group. "Well, let's begin the tour then, alright!" Flapjack exclaims, leading the crew into Stormalong.


	3. Chapter 3

Yep another updated chapter. Also seeing as school is about to begin, I probably won't be updating as often, sorry D: ! Anyway enjoy the newest story.

* * *

The group walked down the streets, passing by stores and buildings. It was a nice stroll, even Flapjack told of his amazing journeys with K'nuckles on Stormalong.

"This is the harbor were most of Captain K'nuckles adventures happen." Flapjack points at the sea for everyone to look at. Finn cringes at the sight of the large open sea. Flapjack took notice of what Finn did. Why did he cringe like that?

"Hey Finn, you okay?" Flapjack asked a concerned look for his new friend. "What, oh yea I'm perfect." Finn was lying. He felt really scared this close to the ocean. He thought of all the most horrific things that could happen to him at sea but he tried his best to push the thoughts back. He had way to much pride to tell most people of his irrational fear of the ocean. "Well if you say so." Flapjack said. He didn't know Finn was lying right in his face.

After more sightseeing they finally come to a stop at the Candy Barrel. Flapjack looked at the group. "Here we are, at the Candy Barrel." "Looks like a nice, shabby place doesn't it?" Princess Bubblegum observed the pub closely. "Yep it sure does but why are we standing here, let's go inside." Finn strolled right in with Jake and the others right behind him.

The Candy Barrel wasn't very busy when they entered. There were a few people but it wasn't packed. Peppermint Larry was cleaning a couple of candy jars.

"Hey Flappy order all of us a jug of candy." K'nuckles said, walking away from the boy. "Wait K'nuckles don't we need money though?" Flapjack knew they needed money to even buy a speck of a candy. How did he suspect him to a get all that candy without any money? Yet before Flapjack could say another word K'nuckles was long gone.

The young cabin boy walks up to the counter, a smile on his face. "Hey there Larry." Peppermint Larry greets the cabin boy with a smile. "I would like some jugs of candy for my friends please." Flapjack points to the group behind them. It looked like the rest found a table that fitted the large group; they even had a seat reserved for him. "Aw well isn't that a big group." He said, glancing quickly at the large group.

"Now where is the money?" The man asked; his eyebrows rose quizzically. Flapjack's smile turned into a sudden frown, it really sucked he didn't have any money to buy the candy with. "Well uh that's the problem…" Flapjack rubbed the back of his head, he was very nervous. "Like I told you before; if you don't have money, that means no candy." He turns away from Flapjack, his back facing him. "But-"Before Flapjack could say anymore, the bartender raised a finger at him. "No Flapjack." This time he sounded agitated at Flapjack's begging. Flapjack sighed; he knew there was no way of getting that candy without even a morsel of money.

"Hey dude, let me pay for it." Flapjack looks to the side of him and notices Finn searching through his green backpack. Flapjack never suspected Finn to help so when he did it was a real surprise.

"Thanks, that was really nice." Flapjack said. He watched the kid pull out a couple of gold coins. Something about those gold coins interested the cabin boy. They had a star embezzled into the very middle of them and from the looks of it on both sides of the coin.

Peppermint Larry looked closely at the coins, just to see if they were legit. His eyes widen with a look of shock. Finn and Flapjack just look at each confused before looking back at the man. "Are you okay?" Finn asked. "Yes I'm fine but I have to ask you something. Where did you find these coins?" Peppermint Larry sounded really interested in Finn's coins.

"Well I found them back home a long time ago. What is so important about them though?" Finn folded his hands and waited for an answer. "Well the fact is these are some pretty rare coins you have here." He said holding them gently like they were glass. Finn and Flapjack looked at each other and then back at the coins. What could be so interesting about a couple of gold coins?


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the long-awaited and finally update story of CN Adventures Collide. I know many of you have waited patiently for the newest actual chapter and here you go, I present you with all of its glory. I hope you enjoy this and see ya at my next update! (:

* * *

What's so good about a couple of coins?" Finn asked. "Couple of Coins? These aren't just a 'couple of coins', these coins are nearly impossible to find!" Peppermint Larry informed the two, now holding on to coins tightly in his hand. "Wow, so there really that special!" Flapjack exclaimed, happy to have heard of these rare coins.

"I'm not lying about this at all; they're even said to hold special abilities but I don't believe in that superstition." Flapjack listened closely, wanting to hear everything about these coins. Finn on the other hand didn't seem very concerned about the info, actually he seemed kind of bored from the constant talking.

"If you had a couple more of these, you could buy yourself a lifetime of candy from here…" Flapjack couldn't describe how joyous he felt at Larry's words. A lifetime of candy would be like pure bliss for him. No need to ever scrounge for candy anymore in dumpsters or beg from strangers. No need for fighting over the last piece of candy with Captain K'nuckles anymore, it would be like a heaven-sent. This would be the adventure of all adventures for him and Captain K'nuckles. The quest to find these coins and get infinite candy; now what made this even more exciting, he would get to do it with all of his new friends!

"Hey Flapjack, you okay?" Flapjack is snatched away from his blissful thoughts, now realizing Finn was talking to him. He had a few jugs of candy left in his hands; he must have delivered the others to the table while Flapjack was in his trance. "Uh yea, I'm fine." Flapjack sure was fine; he had just discovered a way to have an infinite supply of candy.

The two-headed back to the table and sat in their seats; Flapjack sat near Captain K'nuckles while Finn sat on the other side with his friends. It seemed like everyone on Finn's side was making some small chit-chat when Flapjack had arrived. K'nuckles was indulging himself into his jug of candy, blissfully unaware of the others who were talking. It all seemed like the perfect time to show to them, Flapjack's perfect idea for adventure.

"Hey guys, I have the perfect idea for an adventure!" Everyone, that including Captain K'nuckles, now was focusing on the young cabin boy. "Adventure really, what type of adventure?" Finn asked. Finn and Jake were now paying close attention to Flapjack; they were interested in what Flapjack had to say about 'adventure'. "One that will blow your mind!" Flapjack said. "I was thinking if we can find a couple more of these coins we could have all the candy in Stormalong."

"What!" K'nuckles looked at the cabin boy; he was beaming brightly with a smile. K'nuckles couldn't believe it. Would those coins from before really lead them to an infinite supply of candy? "You're kidding Flapjack, right?" The captain asked, still a bit skeptical on the idea of this. "Nope, not one bit." "Okay I'm with the boy." The Captain said, not giving it another thought at all. K'nuckles left the bar soon after, but no one except Flapjack

"So are you guys with me?" Flapjack asked, hoping with all his might that they would say yes. Finn and Jake looked at each other, looking for each other's approval. Those few seconds felt hours, he truly wanted to do this adventure with his newfound friends. They looked at Flapjack before simultaneously said "Were in."

No one could imagine the smile on Flapjack's face; possibly even bigger then all the smiles that came before. Flapjack couldn't quite describe this feeling of immense joy in him. He knew that he only met these four people probably an hour ago but it felt like he knew them for years; especially Finn and his dog Jake. Something told him these two were going to be really good friends, probably inseparable!

"Uh, Finn is he okay?" Jake asked, looking at the now beaming cabin boy. "I don't know dude. I think it was because of what we said." Finn looked also at the giddy boy. "Probably." Jake responded. If only they knew how happy Flapjack was now.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it very much and i definitely accept reviews but they aren't mandatory. (:

* * *

Flapjack didn't realize it but everyone had already left while he was beaming with joy. When he did come to, Peppermint was coming to check up on him if he was okay. "Hey Flapjack, are you okay? You've been like that for some time."

Flapjack shook his head, how long was he like that? "Uh, what happened?" "Well, I think you were asleep or something like that."

"I was?" Flapjack looked around the room realizing his other friends had already left. The only people left in there were him, Peppermint Larry and a couple of others. "Where is everyone?" "They left a while ago."

"They did? Then I need to go!" Flapjack got out of his seat in and rushes over to the exit. Flapjack says goodbye to Peppermint Larry and leaves the bar.

"Wow, I was asleep for a long time." Flapjack looked up at the night sky, the moon full and the night air was brisk. Lights were lit up on every corner of Stormalong from the buildings and people still littered the street. "Well I better get back to Bubbie and the rest; they might be worried for me now." Flapjack thought to himself.

Flapjack after traveling for sometime was back at the harbor and greeted warmly by Bubbie. "Oh Cupcake it's late! I was worried about you." She said. She was grateful her son was with her right now. "I'm sorry Bubbie; remember I was with Captain K'nuckles and the rest of my new friends." "Oh yea I remember, by the way K'nuckles is inside."

"He is!" Flapjack exclaimed. Bubbie opened her mouth and Flapjack jumped in, landing on her soft tongue. The boy sees the Captain sleeping, snoring and grunting as always. It gave the child a smile on his face to be home with K'nuckles and Bubbie.

Flapjack laid down and looked up at the roof of Bubbie's mouth. It was quite the interesting day for Flapjack, he made new friends and is even about to begin a new adventure. The only question he had now was: Where were Finn and his friends?  
There wasn't enough room for Finn and friends with Bubbie they decided to reside at a fancy hotel in Upper Stormalong. At the moment Finn was saying goodnight to the princesses.

Finn was wishing the princesses a goodnight's rest. "Goodnight Princesses." Finn waves goodbye to the two princesses before closing the door to their room. Once he got back to his room he saw Jake relaxing on his own bed.

"Hey dude your back." Jake greeted his friend, happy he was back. "Yea, I went to tell the princesses goodnight." "You did, well that is good." Once the conversation was done, Finn got into his bed and looked up at the roof. Light fixtures littered the roof of the room.  
"Man dude what a weird day we had." Jake said looking at his buddy on the bed left of him. "Yea bro. First we were fighting the Ice King and the next things you know were in a new world. Can't we ever get a break?" Finn said. Finn was actually glad to be on this newfound adventure, it was definitely different from the rest of his other adventures in The Land of Ooo.

"Bro, who needs a break when we got so many adventures to be done?" Jake brought up a good point for Finn. "Yea Jake your right, we can relax later when were done. Right now though, it's sleeping time." Finn pulls on a lever near the bed and the lights shut off in the room.

"Goodnight man." Finn waited for a response but nothing came except for the slight snoring of his dog. Finn smiles, happy to know his friend was asleep. Seconds later Finn was deep in sleep.

The next morning Finn and Jake were ready to head out, they were only waiting on the princesses. "Dang, what's taking them so long?" Finn said. "There probably powdering their noses dude." Jake responded. "Yea they probably are." Jake walks up to the door and looks through the keyhole to see what the princesses may be doing.

Finn at the corner of his eye noticed a very short person cloaked in black, standing there and staring at the duo. "Huh who's that?" The figure was in a black, ominous cloak, face covered by the hood of the jacket. Finn took suspicion the minute he laid his eyes on the person; he knew something was up with that guy. The man looked definitely out place from all of the fancy people in Upper Stormalong.

Finn not wanting to take his eyes off the person, watches the being walk the down the hallway with extreme vigilance. "Jake you see this poo brain?" "Nah dude can't see him." Jake didn't even take a second to look away; he was too enthralled in his own business.  
The person walks down the hallway, not paying attention to Finn or Jake but that doesn't stop Finn from keeping an eye on him. The man pushes into Finn making him stumble backwards, that lead him to take his eyes off the figure. "Hey what's up with you!" Finn exclaims. He hastily turns around to a couple starring at him as if he was crazy. That weirdo was gone.

"Huh, how?" Finn was confused, how could that man be gone? The man was barely out of Finn's site before and he barely crossed the hallway; it was impossible for him to have disappeared like that. It baffled the adventurer, one second his eyes were plastered to the being but then all of a sudden he is gone in a flash.

"Hey, something wrong pal?" Jake asked. Finn still distraught responded with this, "Uh, it's nothing Jake." Finn thought about telling Jake this but it seemed unnecessary. He decided for now was the best idea to keep this to himself. He would figure this out on his own. Jake shrugs it off, deciding it wasn't for him to know.

The princesses exit the room looking fine as always. "Good morning." Bubblegum said happily. "Good morning princesses. Are you ready to head out?" "Yes, got everything I need." LSP grunted and complained openly about numerous things but no one was paying her much attention. "… And like the beds were totally bad for my back so like-" "Is that a yes or no then? "Whatever then…" Jake assumed that was a yes and headed off, the group following behind.

Once at the lobby Finn had walked up to the counter. A man with the finest clothing and makeup stood there, paying no mind to Finn. Finn knocked on the wooden counter, this got the attention of the astute man.

"I'm here to pay." Finn searched through his right pocket and puts down a golden coin in front of the man. The man sighs, not wanting to be bothered by the boy but ultimately had no choice. The man picks up the coin, observing it closely. "This isn't enough to pay for your bills… sir." His voice was hinted with distain but Finn took no notice.

Finn again searches through his pocket only to find dust. Worry had stricken the teen; he recalled having plenty of coins this morning, where could they have gone? He frantically searched through his backpack for anymore coins ultimately finding none. Finn pauses in his search when Jake asked him a question.

"Something wrong dude?" Jake asked. "Yes," Finn whispered. "I think someone robbed me." "What, who?" Finn had assumption who robbed him but he couldn't tell Jake right now. He instead lied, "I don't who." "Dang dude, how are we going to get out of here without paying?"

Finn pauses, to think about Jake's question. At first he didn't know what say but an idea quickly formed in his mind. It was a crazy one, even stupid but all of his plans in the past were stupid. They always turned out in their favor every time.

"I think I got an idea." Finn brings Jake close enough so that only Jake could hear him. Mumbling in his ear, telling him how the plan is going done. Jake only nodded his head with a wide grin. The two princesses just watched the two friends in the background, wondering what they were doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Not much else to say except for to enjoy. (:

* * *

Flapjack was waiting for Finn and the rest of his friends to arrive at the harbor. He marveled in the beauty of the calming morning; staring at Stormalong as the sun rose above. The brisk wind swept his blonde hair, seagulls chirped happily and citizens went on their daily routines. He knew in his heart that this would be a good morning.

"Hey Flapjack." Flapjack turns to his left to see the Captain coming up to him.

"Good morning Captain K'nuckles." He was glad to see K'nuckles up but was ecstatic for something else. He was excited for this quest with Finn and his group. He remembered dreaming about the soon-to-happen journey last night in his dream. He could remember making so many friends along the way and all of this excitement in his dream. It gave Flapjack powerful shudders of excitement thinking about it.

Flapjack's shudders stop when he heard this strange sound come from the town. When he looked, he saw it coming from deep in the town where all the rich and snobby people lived, Upper Stormalong. It was the sound of faint screaming.

"Uh K'nuckles do you hear that?" It was rare to hear screaming come from Upper Stormalong. It was often a quiet place. Commotion and activities of such high reactions rarely ever happened there. It concerned Flapjack very much to hear screaming from there.

"What was that?" K'nuckles was too busy cleaning his ears to clearly hear Flapjack.

Flapjack looks into the direction of the noise. In the distance he could see a splotch of yellow in the air. A speck of blue, pink and purple could be seen floating above the yellow. Flapjack thought he was imagining it but the colors were growing bigger every second he focused on them.

"Wait a minute…"

"Hey Flapjack!" Finn called up from above. In the distance Flapjack, and surprisingly Captain K'nuckles, could see Jake stretched out into a … hot air balloon. Finn and his friends were all riding the Jake balloon.

Flapjack and K'nuckles had never seen such an astonishing experience in their life. A dog that could stretch its body like that, it was something that they had never seen before! The only expression on their faces was awe.

Finn and his friends descend quickly in front of Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles. "Hey guys we gotta-" Finn couldn't finish because he was too distracted by the looks on two's face.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Finn asked quickly.

Flapjack pointed to Jake.

"Oh with Jake? Yea he can stretch himself but that's not the point right now." Finn said warily. The adventurer was looking behind himself frequently.

Flapjack and K'nuckles were taken out of their shock when they heard the stress in the blue shirted boy.

"Is something the matter Finn?" Flapjack asked concerned.

"Yea, were kinda being chased by police so we gotta go!"

"What?" Flapjack inserted, confused by how quickly the events were going.

"Trust me it is a long story dude, I can explain it later. Right now we gotta-"

Suddenly police officers start to pour from the town all running with black batons in hand. They were all yelling and growling madly; this dispersed the sound of seagulls chirping and daily activities of citizens. They quickly surrounded the group in a tight circle; batons in hand and faces filled with anger. Flapjack, Finn and the rest of the group move into a small cluster out of one thought all in their heads: They are trapped.

"W-what do we do?" Flapjack asked, his low voice shaking with fear. He was shivering against the others, not because he was cold but out of fear. Flapjack couldn't believe how quickly the situation had turned.

The police started to close in on the group menacingly, the growling and yelling becoming louder. Many launched very vulgar words at them, some that shocked Flapjack greatly. Some who weren't saying a word scowled with horrifying contempt.

"Ah heck no, Finn do something!" Lumpy Space Princess ordered.

"Aw man, what do we do? We can't go hurting these police; they're only doing their job." Jake said. He looked at Finn for a response.

"Sorry man, but I'm out of-" Finn pauses and looks down at his pocket. Something inside was shaking inside his right pocket. Isn't that where he placed the coin after not being able to pay?

He searched through the pocket, grabbed the coin and pulled it out of his pocket. Finn held the golden coin in his palm; it shook and quivered in his hand.

"Hey man, what's up with that coin?" Jake said.

Finn meant to say something in return but stopped when he feels the coin heat up in the palm of his hand. Finn quickly dropped the coin on the floor to assure that he doesn't burn himself. It continued to rattle and soon formed a white glow around it.

Flapjack, Finn nor any of the others could tell what happened after that. Everything simply went blank. As for what happened to the officers, they were blinded by a powerful light. When the light slowly gave way, the police gained their vision back. They soon found that the criminals from before were … gone? What replaced them was the outline of a large blue circle.

Where did they go? That was the question the group of officers asked. All of them scratched their head and pondered where they could have gone?


End file.
